


Another short story chapter 532 and 533

by MarUmiWrites



Series: Fairy Tail short stories of each chapter [40]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Contains spoilers from Fairy Tail's chapters 532 and 533, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2019-02-12 14:43:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12961626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarUmiWrites/pseuds/MarUmiWrites





	Another short story chapter 532 and 533

\- Lucy… Lucy… - said Natsu’s voice suddenly.

\- Eh? Natsu? - asked Lucy, searching the voice.

 

And adult version of Natsu appeared in front of her. Lucy, Gray and Happy were surprised to see it.

 

\- Don’t touch the book - requested Natsu -. It has something important inside.

\- Something important? - asked Lucy.

\- The conscience, the memories, and the sanity of my father and brother.

 

Lucy opened the book, just to find Zeref and Acnologia floating inside it. They seemed to be sleeping.

 

\- What is this? - asked Gray.

\- What I said - answered Natsu -. My father and brother.  I did this to save them. I knew they would lose themselves at some point after 400 years.

\- Is there something we can do? - asked Lucy.

\- You have to find my mother and my sister. It’s the only way they can get this back.

\- Your mother and sister? But, they are alive?

\- We are not a normal family.

\- How will we find them? We don’t know how they look like.

\- I don’t have too much time left. After all, I’m only a part of myself I put here as security system, who is linked to my conscience.

\- But…

\- Female Acnologia with fairy wings. That’s my sister.

\- And your mother?

 

It was late. Natsu vanished.

 

\- What now? - asked Happy.

\- We have to find that female Acnologia - answered Lucy.

\- Wait, we are talking about Acnologia’s daughter - said Gray -. She must be dangerous!

\- She’s Natsu’s sister. I will trust her.

\- After what we know about Zeref?

\- He said mother and sister. That must mean they were separated 400 years ago, but his mother and sister managed to stay together.

\- How could they do that? - asked Happy.

\- Natsu’s mother was pregnant when all happened. That’s the only thing that makes sense in this situation.

\- And how we will find a female Acnologia with fairy wings? - asked Gray -. She could be anywhere.

\- Someone called? - asked a female voice -. And why do you have that book?

 

The three of them turned just to see the person who said that.

 

\- Female Acnologia! - said the three at the same time, when they saw the girl.


End file.
